Country Wings
by Justin H.S
Summary: When thing's appear to be a great aggravation, there's always one solution.. talk it out in privacy if not in reality, best you give it a rest :P Based on True events, rated A don't forget to leave reviews! just spent one whole hour..


**Justin**: Hello folk's

**Arunai**: What's up..

**Justin**: Most of you can see this story is for a great friend of mine.. after what happened well.. just wish I can forget what happened.. well long story short we had a short argument.

**Arunai: **It's a short story so just say it's a song-fic..

**Justin: **As you can see, Rya if your reading this..then you might be surprised at some point xD

* * *

Ryou lay's peacefully below a shady tree, looking up into the partial cloudy skies.. Thinking deeply in his head... Just what is he thinking about?

He take's a big sigh, as he gently brushes a strand of white hair from his eyes.

-right now I feel.. just like a leaf on a breeze.. Who knows where it's blowing..-

He slowly get's off the ground brushing his pants to get the grass off of him as he starts to descend away from the hill onward to his nearby house only just a half mile away.

-who knows where's it's going.. I find myself somewhere I- I never thought I'd be-

"Why did I even bother.. that woman's just as dumber than the rest of 'em" muttered his words, folding his fingers into a fist shaking with anger. He suddenly freezes only to think what he just said; was it what he said? Is the solution only to be hated?

-going around in circles. Thinking about you and me-

He look's over to a herd of Stallion's galloping in the meadow as he examines the migrating herd. To his surprise he finds a couple Foals almost a year old running with their family. Smiling to himself he thinks back, his child hood days.

-how do I explain it when I- don't know what to say.. what do I do now, so much has changed-

He suddenly spots another herd of Horses. this time to his surprise he see's a couple of them being driven by humans.

He look's carefully examining each of them, taking his attention over towards a female rider "...Raven?" he gasped as he watched her every move for move.

-nothing I have ever known- has made me feel this way-

She make's a loud whistle with a wave of her looping rope, as two dog's began running beside her barking not in a vicious manner but in a playful way, sticking their tongues out.

Ryou, as if he were entertained watches the wild and vigorous act, smiling only to see that she was having a great time… but suddenly something went wrong, her horse suddenly jerk's back facing high in the air knocking her off it's saddle.

Ryou quickly shot up with his eyes as wide as dinner plates "Raven!" he thought to himself fearing she might be injured.

-but Here I am- Ready for you-

* * *

But to his relief she gets up, off the ground as her fellow rider's came over to her asking if she was okay.

Ryou sits back down and chuckles while watching the dramatic event that occurred.

That night, in the lonely cabin accompanied by the sounds of chirping Cricket's, and the sound of the wind.

Ryou lay's down on his bed sleeping while a comic book which was made and published by Raven.

-I'm turnin' I'm fallin'- I hear my home calling, hey-

The boy awakes temporarily from a nightmare, due to fact he was perspiring and rapid breathing

-it's like nothing I've ever known..-

***

The following day, Ryou make's a phone call for Raven… about five rings until she picked up.

"Hello? Who's this I'm talking to?"

Ryou looks down at the picture frame of him, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Rya, and Jasmine in a group photo.

He exhales through the receiver quietly.

"Hey, Raven.."

"Bakura? I'd thought you'd never talk to me-" she questioned

Not even surprised.

"No, this is Ryou"

"Oh, hey Ryou, I'm quite surprised why'd you call me up so early? Right after my shower. You sound a lot like Bakura.."

Ryou takes a look at his clock which read; 6:00 a.m.

"Sorry I uh- didn't mean to call you this early I can hang up and call you later," he said. "I'm not bothering you or anything am I?"

"Of course not! Your like a little angel, beside's that pugnacious little dip stick!"

"You mean.. Bakuuuurra?"

"Pin point, exactly" she giggled

He chuckled back "Well he's a stoner that's pretty much it.."

"He smokes?"

From the sound of it seemed uncomfortable which made him almost shove the phone off the table and onto the solid floor luckily from quick reflexes he caught it. He takes a deep breathe then goes back to conversation.

* * *

"No, no, I mean- what I meant to say was, he's a stoner just that he doesn't smoke I mean, if you look at him he-"

"But isn't Bakura your 'yami'?"

"and you're my Hikari" Ryo winked at the phone only to imagine her blushing

"..Thanks cupcake, oh I gotta go, duty calls" she quickly hangs up.

-you're the one I'm looking for, you're the one I need-

Ryou gently sits on a sofa looking at the picture of a group of Horses in the grassy plains looking up at a full moon.

-you're the one that gives me, a reason to believe-

-following a star, has lead to where you are..-

He looks over at his closet seeing a pair of cowboy boots, and a trouser.

-It feel's so strong now, this can't be wrong now-

Later that afternoon, Raven is busy preparing her horse.

"Ready Ozy and Fang?"

* * *

The two dogs quickly jump up in alert, ears perked up, and eyes fixed forward. In curiosity she peaks over into the hazy view of the blinding sunlight, blocking it with her right hand she could see a figure of a man wearing a fascinating cowboy outfit slowly making her way up.

It's Ryou.

-nothing I have ever known, has made me feel this way-

"Hey.." he said smiling

"..What brings you here?" she asked with a smirk then continued what she was doing

"Just thought I'd drop by" he said

"Well you can drop on out because we've ran out of applications-"

"Got mines signed already.." he chuckled showing a notice which suddenly forces her to stop.

"Ryou.. what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying will you go out with me to Sugarland?"

Everything went silent while she was still strapping on the saddle, then she took a deep breathe crossing her arms.

"…okay, I'll leave then." He said turning around

"Ryou…" the words echoed from Raven, as he turns around, she quickly runs up to him kissing his lips.

-nothing I have ever seen, has made me want to stay but here I am,

Ready for you, I'm turnin' I'm fallin'- I hear my home calling hey! It's like nothing I've ever known..-

* * *

**Song:**_ Nothing I've ever known_

**Artist: **_Bryan Adams_

_Based on a true event _

_~for Raven M.~_

**Don't forget to leave reviews!**

**(o_o)**


End file.
